


Neighbours

by clizzyx (Tori_Scribbles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Hungover Magnus, Isabelle is judging you not so silently, Isabelle knows everything, M/M, The Lightwoods siblings share an apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/clizzyx
Summary: The Lightwoods get a new neighbour and Alec immediately hates them, or at least, he hates their taste in music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is thanks to my next door neighbour who's music is doing my head in but unfortunately all of them are some thirty years older than me, so that would be weird.  
> Side note: Max is about ten in this and Alec is his legal guardian, living with Alec, Jace and Isabelle (when she's not at college). There are no mention of their parents, and that is probably for the best. Everyone else is TV show age.  
> You can really thank [Tattered Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered_Dreams/pseuds/Tattered_Dreams) for reading through my four am rambles of writing to make it intelligible. It's also her fault I wrote this.

They’re playing their goddamn music.

Again.

And just to make it all worse the apartment complex has particularly thin walls and now Alec has to sit here again at three in the morning listening to what sounds like a Bon Jovi playlist, blasting full volume.

Alec buried his face in his pillow, muffling his groan. He dragged himself up out of bed into his living room where Isabelle was sitting on his couch, her head tilted back, listening to the music with a soft smile, a cup of coffee cradled in her lap.

“At least he has a good taste in music,” she commented, not opening her eyes.

Alec gave a noncommittal grunt, moving to the kitchen to pour himself his own cup before joining his sister on the couch.

“Jace?” he asked.

“Not here. No doubt at Clary’s and will be doing the walk of shame at about eight,” she said.

“Fire escape or front door?”

“Mmm, he got caught using the fire escape last time, so he might actually use the front door like a normal person. But this is Jace, so… five bucks says fire escape.” Alec snorted.

Alec snorted. “Jace doing something like a normal person. That’ll be the day,” he muttered. “And Max?” He asked.

“Still asleep,” she said, moving her head to rest on Alec’s shoulder.

“Kid could sleep through anything,” he mused. Isabelle hummed in agreement.

“How often does this happen?” she asked.

“A couple of times a week,” he replied.

“Is his apartment a club?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never even seen them. How do you know it’s a guy?” he asked, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I saw him on the stairs the other day. He has really great eyeliner," she said and Alec rolled his eyes. Of course, that would be what Izzy remembered. “If he does this so often why don’t you do something in return?”

“He’s only just moved in. He’ll probably tone it down soon,” he said, a slightly hopeful hint to his voice, sipping at his coffee. He missed sleep.

“Alec, there are two apartments on this floor. No noise _ever_ comes from this one, and you haven’t complained so he probably doesn’t realise how thin the walls are,” she said, looking up at him like he was an idiot. “You should prove him wrong.”

“If I played any music now, he wouldn’t even notice over _that.”_ He gestured to the wall distastefully.

“Not now, _obviously,”_ she said. “Do it when it’s quiet next door.”

Alec grunted slightly, draining the last of his coffee, setting the cup on the table next to him, before reaching for the TV remote.

He flicked through the channels idly for a minute before Isabelle snatched the remote out of his hands, he made a small noise of protest but was too tired to argue as she put on a random movie channel that was playing Robin Hood Men in Tights. He had no doubt that she’d chosen this movie _just_ to annoy him.                                                            

Halfway through the movie, Isabelle sagged against him, fast asleep. He pried her half empty, cold, cup of coffee out of her hands, setting it next to his and tossed the blanket from the back of the couch over her before turning back to the movie. It was on now; he may as well watch it.

Apparently, somebody’s dog had been run over by a carriage.

.

Once awake, Alec couldn’t go back to sleep. He watched the end of Robin Hood, mentally critiquing every archery scene there was but, was otherwise mildly amused, not that he would tell Izzy that of course.

At nearly five am, just as the opening credits to Fast and The Furious played next door’s music shut off.

Alec’s head dropped back against the couch with a relieved sigh.

_Finally!_

Alec glanced down, smiling softly as Isabelle gave a content sigh, burrowing further into his shirt.

He thought briefly about moving her back to bed but decided that carrying her across the room was too much effort when he was this tired, so he slid carefully out from under her, letting her curl into the couch cushions as he rearranged the blanket and dropped down into the armchair.

Alec forced himself to stay awake through The Avengers – why was The Avengers on at five am? – where at least there were some slightly better archery techniques. Halfway through he glanced up at the clock.

_07:45_

Alec bit his lip thoughtfully, snatching up his sister’s phone off the table, he couldn’t help but smile slightly at her lock screen, a selfie of the two of them, Max and Jace on Christmas Morning a couple of months ago, all wearing ridiculous Christmas headwear and ugly jumpers, for some reason in the background Jace’s girlfriend Clary and Isabelle’s boyfriend Simon were trying to smother each other good-heartedly with cushions, because that was how Christmas worked in the Lightwood and Co. household.

He tapped in her passcode, clicking through to her playlists. Her taste in music was more… eccentric than his that was for sure.

Choosing her _Ultra Badass Club_ playlist, he set her phone atop the docking station, turning up the volume as high as it could go before tapping the play button, wincing as a loud, heavy beat blasted through the apartment.

On the couch Isabelle jerked upright, her scowl softening as her eyes settled on Alec, she grinned as the pictures on the shelf next to the speakers vibrated.

“I see you’re taking my advice,” she said her voice raised above the music, pushing the blanket off of her as she stretched, clicking out a crick in her neck, running her hand through her hair, smoothing it out perfectly.

“Don’t,” he said sharply, looking up as Max’s bedroom door opened and his little brother stood in the doorway, his hands clasped over his ears an adorable scowl on his face.

“What are you doing?” he shouted, barely audible over the wail of the music flooding the apartment.

“Payback,” Izzy yelled back. “For next doors parties.”

“Finally,” Max said, still covering his ears but his scowl faded. “Can I have breakfast now?”

Alec grinned, stepping away from the speakers into the kitchen, ruffling his brother’s hair on the way past.

“I need more coffee,” Isabelle declared, rolling neatly off the couch, carrying their mugs from last night into the kitchen, rinsing them out and starting a fresh pot of coffee as Alec started to put Max’s Pop Tarts in the toaster.

Isabelle poured out two mugs of coffee, leaving one on the counter for Alec, pressing a kiss to the top of Max’s messy hair as he poured himself a glass of orange juice, she stepped around him going back to the couch.

The toaster popped and Alec tossed the two chocolate Pop Tarts on a plate, setting them in front of Max on the table, who accepted them with a shouted thanks.

Alec smiled, turning back to reach for his coffee. His fingers just closed around the handle as someone hammered on the door, loud enough to be heard over the music.

He groaned, pulling his hand away from the cup, turning towards the door, ignoring Isabelle’s gleeful bouncing as she shut off the music, no doubt to eavesdrop.

Alec strode forward, yanking open the door with a scowl, stopping short at the sight of the man in front of him.

“Are you aware of how loud your–” The man’s words fell short as his eyes locked with Alec’s and Alec took a second to study his neighbour, who he’d fantasized about shooting several times over the past few months.

Alec had expected some tall white frat boy, whose parents had given him a credit card and had decided to go to town every night.

The man in front of him did not match that description.

He was short, well, shorter than Alec by maybe about a head, his dark hair messy from sleep, his darker skin smooth, black smudges under his brown eyes from the remnant of makeup, his eyes were glazed, clearly struggling to focus, no doubt from the hangover pounding the inside of his skull. His lips shone slightly the way Isabelle’s did when she wore lip balm, they looked soft and inviting as if –

Alec’s eyes flickered down, before bringing them straight back up.

The neighbour was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight white tank top that did nothing to hide the definition of his body.

He wasn’t overly ripped, but he was definitely ripped. His figure was strong and lean, almost like a dancer rather than the fighters build that Alec was so accustomed to, and Alec's eyes lingered on the man's biceps.

Alec suddenly became all too aware that he was standing in front of his _incredibly_ attractive neighbour, wearing a pair of old sweats and a faded t-shirt that had a hole in the shoulder, his features making it very obvious that he hadn’t slept all night.

He opened and closed his mouth to say something several times, but before he could find the words he was looking for – or, any at all – life threw a wrench in the non-existent conversation.

There was the familiar thud of the living room window opening followed by the creak of the fire escape and a loud crash mixed with a tangle of curses, as a something heavy hit the floor, taking the small table with several of Izzy’s school books to the floor with him.

The neighbour's eyes widened in alarm, staring at the commotion in the apartment.

Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath, reminding himself that he couldn’t kill Jace because Clary would become unbearably annoying again without him.

He opened his eyes, not bothering to look round to check on his brother’s health.

“I – I don’t know him,” he blurted out, heat rising up instantly to his face at the stupidity of his words and his brother.

“So, is it a normal custom in this apartment for people you don’t know to climb through your fire escape at eight am?” the neighbour asked, his eyes going back to Alec’s, deeming that if nobody else was concerned, he shouldn’t be either.

Judging by the noise behind him Jace was trying to drag himself off of the floor, while both Isabelle and Max watched with absolutely no concern or sympathy. He was so proud of his youngest siblings!

“It’s er – it’s more common than you would think,” Alec replied.

“In my defence,” Jace called out. “Nobody is normally in this room at seven am on a Sunday.”

Alec sighed, resisting the strong urge to bang his head against the door.

“It’s eight, Jace. And how the hell would you know who’s in here this time of the day. You’re never up before ten on a Sunday,” he called back, still not looking around.

Jace grumbled something that Alec didn’t care to catch but it sounded as though he stood the table back up.

Alec’s full attention went back to his neighbour, who looked slightly confused but remarkably happier than before. He held out his hand.

“I’m Magnus Bane, I live across there.” He half-heartedly gestured to his apartment door behind him. “ _Who are you?”_

_._

Magnus’ unwavering gaze made Alec falter, it was fixed on Alec, not remotely interested in Isabelle or Jace who were both right there.

“I’m er – I’m Alexande—Alec, Alec Lightwood.” Alec reached out to shake Magnus’ hand, he couldn’t help but notice how soft his skin was, and how the firm grip lingered for a beat longer than necessary.

Neither of them cared.

Behind them Isabelle cleared her throat loudly, snapping Alec out of his daze.

“Oh right, these are my siblings, Isabelle, Max and Jace; he’s adopted,” he said in way to excuse Jace’s ridiculous behaviour. “We er – we live here.”

Alec dug his nails into his palm to stop him slapping himself

_We live here? No shit Sherlock!_

Magnus’ grin brightened as Alec tripped over his words.

“You have to excuse my brother, he hasn’t slept,” Isabelle called out. Alec glanced behind him, to see Isabelle and now Max still curled up on the couch, Isabelle was “watching” the TV while Max was openly staring at the two of them.

Jace, as predicted had fallen through the window, and was now picking up all of Isabelle’s school work, reordering it just the way she liked, and for some reason one of his combat boots lay several feet away.

Alec turned back to Magnus as he spoke.

“Oh, was that because of the music. I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you’d be able to hear it through the walls until this morning. You should have said something.” There was a hint of panic in Magnus’ voice as he rambled and Alec found himself smiling slightly, shaking his head.

“No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” he said.

“It’s not fine. It’s really annoying!” Max protested.

“Especially at three am,” Jace chimed in.

“Max you slept through it and Jace, you weren’t even here. Alec’s right,” Izzy added, making Alec narrow his eyes in suspicion. “It’s cool as long as you invite me next time. I haven’t been to a good party in ages, and yours sound pretty cool.”

Magnus’ grin returned.

“Of course, you’re all welcome to come.” He hesitated at Max’s cheer. “I’m er, not sure how suitable they are for children,” he added in a slightly lower voice so Max couldn’t hear.

Alec couldn’t help but grin slightly.

The door to Magnus’ apartment chose that moment to be yanked rather violently open, a tall, good looking man sticking his head out.

“Christo Magnus, what is taking you so long? Lily wants to know—” He stopped dead as he took in the scene in front of him. “Fucking hell, never mind.” He sighed, shutting the door with slightly more force than necessary.

“Ah,” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. “My unfortunate roommate Raphael Santiago, I wish I could say he’s better company when he’s not hungover but… he’s always just as delightful, and you’ll probably see Lily at some point too, she’s practically his sister. Her and her girlfriend Maia seem to think they live here too.”

“I know that feeling, Isabelle’s boyfriend Simon and Jace’s girlfriend Clary will be around.” Alec shrugged then winced. _Why am I talking about Clary and Simon?_ Magnus didn’t seem particularly bothered, just stared at him for a second longer then shook himself out of it.

“Right, I should probably make sure they don’t destroy my apartment.” Magnus took a step back and Alec nodded. “I apologize again for my music.”

“Likewise,” Alec said.

Magnus winked. “See you around, Alexander.”

Alec ducked his head to try and hide his blush, somehow his full name didn’t sound so bad when it came from him. He looked back up at Magnus through his lashes. “Yeah, see you around.” 

Magnus gave him a last long look before disappearing back into his apartment and Alec forced himself back inside his own. He shut the door firmly, turning to come face to face with Max and Isabelle’s beaming faces. Faces that promised this – their apparently not at all obnoxious, rich, frat boy neighbour – was not a topic likely to be dropped anytime soon. But before he could ask, or attempt to distract them, he realised Jace wasn’t with him.

He was leaning headfirst out of the window.

“Jace?” he asked. “What the hell are you doing?”

Jace turned back inside, a ridiculous pout on his face.

“I lost my shoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> And of course, thank you Supernatural for that last line!  
> Kudos and Comments are of course welcome and appreciated.  
> Find me on [Usual Tumblr](http://purplepingupenguins.tumblr.com/) or [my Shadowhunters Tumblr.](http://alec-lighttwood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
